


The Ciel Legacy

by Baitnate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Ember of Vahl, Epsis, Hutts, Jensaarai Defenders, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Point Nadir, Sable Dawn, Scum and Villainy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working title; possibly subject to future change. :/</p>
<p>Point Nadir, a wretch hive of scum and villainy hidden within a comet in the Outer Rim, has always been a place where strange and illicit activities take place. In fact, they're encouraged! <br/>Calix Ciel, his boyfriend Perin, and their Togorian roommate Hassamir are happily getting by (and getting off) in their lives when they are swept into a deadly game between powerful forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough.”  
–Obi-Wan Kenobi

“Do you think they crashed in the Hole?” the Hutt Matriarch Zietta asked her blue-skinned compatriot, while fanning herself with a lace-paper fan, laden with sweet spices to ward off the stink of her bodyguards and the general squalor of the docks.  
“It is rather curious that they’re taking so long to navigate the passage.” Tis Dolan responded, her eyes scanning the area. Zietta may have thought herself invincible out in public with twelve massive and armed Houks guarding her flanks, but the Wroonian woman knew otherwise.  
Countless ships were in the repair bays of the Slips, with even more -with less affluent captains- were strung up in the Tethers on the other side of the cavern. Folk of all species throughout the Galaxy could be found either minding their own business or stopping to gawk at Lady Zietta’s rare public appearance. The sagging blob of a Hutt was a squat comparison to the taller, and seemingly more regal, Tis Dolan; a sickly green mass next to the tall blue queen. Hovercraft flitted to-and-fro, tethered ship to tethered ship, as if mosquitoes looking for blood. It was a typical day in Fishe’s Cove, except for the enormous banging sound that screamed from the Jackrab Hole, the long and narrow slit of darkness between the Cove and the rest of outside space.  
“Prello must have hired the lowest bidder.” Zietta giggled. “Or perhaps she hired one of her ‘friends’ haha!”  
Tis Dolan couldn’t resist a grin. “Oh my!” She gasped as a large cargo ship came from the gap. It was a chunky ship, a Maka-Ekai model, with a rounded backside with a fat nose jutting forward, and with the coloration of iron coated in a mixture of dirt and oil. On top of this construction was a plethora of blaster burns and smoke coming from sections near the back where the engines were flaring.  
As if the ship realized it was in public, it braked hard, repulsorlifts seeming to strain under the artificial gravity of the comet’s port interior. It slowly turned and made it’s slow descent to the specific bay in the Slips.  
“What the hell was Prello thinking?!” Zietta stammered at the sad site of the vessel.  
At this point, a gravely voice behind Zietta began to give commands. A Duros dressed in a vest that fell his his knees, but open in the front, with a loose shirt hanging from his arms and body. The white and gray were in stark contrast to his dark red eyes, which seemed to be flaring with anger and frustration at the site of the ship.  
With a shudder and a CLUNK, the vessel landed, extending it’s leg-gears, until settling on the steel frame underneath. The door beneath the ship extended, billows of smoke erupting from within.  
“Droids!” The Duros roared. “Extinguish the fire! Pronto!” And with his words, several small balls floated into the smoky mayhem, firing CO2 valiantly.  
Two blaster shots fired, causing everyone outside to shriek, and Zietta’s bodyguards grunted, getting in front of her, their rifles, shock lances and gravity hammers at the ready.  
“Shit!” Someone yelled from within the ship’s smoky insides. “That’s gonna drive up the bill.”  
“Come gentlemen!” A baritone female voice croaked and coughed. “We mustn’t keep our hosts waiting.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
Thus, did they descend from the ship, a Hutt and her humanoid crew. It was clear that she was a very different Hutt than Zietta was. Whereas Zietta was a pale green and gray, her cousin Prello was a rich red-brown, with cozy orange eyes. Aside from an elaborate brass necklace, she wore nothing else, and her little chubby arms flared up in feigned excitement at seeing her kin.  
“Zietta darling!” Prello beamed. “How lovely to see you!”  
“You came on THAT thing? You’re braver than I thought.” Zietta chided.  
“Chipper as usual! Are you Dockmaster Puzel?” Prello turned her bulbous form to the Duros and his technical droids. The man nodded and bowed.  
“At your service, Lady Prello.”  
“Excellent. I want this ship repaired and flight-ready in 48 hours. And Captain Kjeld’s docking fees will be paid for a full 72 hours. Feel free to charge any necessary repairs to my account.”  
“Lady Prello-“  
“Just Prello, Master Puzel. We’re not exactly strangers.” The Hutt grinned.  
“Um, yes, Prello. May I ask what happened to your ship?”  
“Are you familiar with Gladiator-Class Star Destroyers?”  
“Oh. Oh my.” The Duros swallowed.  
“Oh my indeed.” The Hutt nodded. “But thanks to Captain Kjeld’s uncanny luck and gargantuan testicles, we made it here alive.”  
Zietta huffed loudly. “Excuse me, Cousin, but I don’t have all day to sit out here while you chat with the servants.” At this outburst, Tis Dolan flinched.  
Prello never stopped smiling, but if one looked deep into her eyes, they’d see a maniac just waiting to be released from her chains. “Zietta, darling.” Prello slithered closer. “Tell me, whatever is on your mind!”  
“Um….”  
“Zietta, darling. I don’t know how much you know about the politics of the greater galaxy at this point, but I can tell you now that the Republic is dead, and the Clone Wars are very much over. And now there’s this very new, and very heavily-armed, and very paranoid power out there called the GALACTIC EMPIRE that has VERY BIG SHIPS with VERY BIG LASER CANNONS. So EXCUSE ME for feeling thankful to the men I hired to do the job and do it well. Now, you were saying?!”  
“How dare y-“  
“Lady Prello, we are very honored to have you here as our guest.” Tis Dolan interrupted the stammering Hutt before she could do further damage. “And we understand you had a rough trip. Come and relax for a while and we’ll have a wonderful dinner. Won’t we, Lady Zietta?” The Wroonian gave a firm look to back up her statement.  
Zietta said nothing but nodded angrily. As the Hutts, the crew of Prello’s ship, and their guardsmen turned to depart, none were the wiser to the man in the gray robes silently exiting the craft. Puzel turned, thinking he saw something….. And he felt a whoosh of strange forces, causing a crate to fall over, cataclysmically loud in the empty bay. The Duros drew his pistol, but saw nothing. He turned about, eyes darting through the haze…. Nothing.

With droids working around him to adjust the connections, Calix was busy with his technician’s pad, getting readings on the electronics. Wearing a set of thick dark goggles, a gray tanktop and black pants with heavy rubberized work boots, tools slung over his shoulder in a makeshift bandolier. He was weary, straining the brain to make sense of how Captain Kjeld managed to destroy the engines so badly.  
“Ciel.” He heard the gravely voice of Puzel behind him.  
“Yessir?” He leaned back, pulling his goggles up, with his brown eyes almost as dark as his onyx hair. “Hyperdrive is shot. I don’t think she’s fixable. Scrap it at this point. Backups have been drained. I’m thinking Kjeld’s boys routed the power supply on this thing to the main engines, which explains why the thrusters are warped. Too much power in a itty bitty space.”  
“So replace the primary drive? Got it.” Puzel nodded. “I don’t think Lady Prello is going to be pleased with the bill.”  
“Get her one of those Zeltron boys they got in the Arcade. Have him feed her cookies and she’ll forget all about the bill.”  
The Duros chuckled, shaking his head, for the suggestion made perfectly logical sense if one was demented enough to live in Point Nadir. “Ciel, it’s been 12 hours since you started. Go home and rest.”  
“Aww, Dad, I’m not tired!” Calix joked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Plus you really trust everyone around this hunk of junk?”  
“You’re the only one that does honest work around here, aside from the droids, but I suspect that even THEY are ripping me off. Go home and clock back in ten hours. That’s an order.”  
“Sure thing, boss.” Calix felt his bones creak as he wiggled through the engines and passed the working droids. He stretched mightily, his shirt riding up. He hadn’t realized how much time he had spent bent over consoles and wires until his skeletal structure felt like caving in.  
“Oh, and boss!” Calix called, forgetting something. “Hey, Puzel, there’s some high grade explosives in the smuggler’s compartment. I would steer clear of them if I were you. Maybe call Lady Prello of Captain Kjeld and get those to the Souk or Warehouses before….. well you know.”  
“Holy- Are you serious?!” Puzel stammered in flustered fury. “Motherfucking dumbass sons of bitch shiteating scumfucks…… Gah, go! I’ll take care of this.” 

Salovan’s Souk at this time was bustling with activity. It was a wretched hive of commerce and squalor coexisting, and quite unlike many places in the rest of the galaxy. Merchant stalls lined the walkways, seated behind yellow and black lines that marked out each structure. Art objects, exotic foods and spices, animals, both harmless and lethal, were making alien noises in their cages, Clothes from all over the galaxy could be bought and sold here. As were weapons and makeshift pieces of armor. He noticed a Quarren boasting a spectacular prize: A lightsaber. The tentacle-faced being grinned, it’s fangs bared in pride of it’s rare prize. He saw the creature activate the weapon, with a pale green blade flickering to life, the hum distorted, however, and the blade flickering out like a candle in a windstorm. The buyers scoffed, their body language showing distaste for something broken like that. Even in the multitude of languages being spoken, the body language was universal, and never lied.  
One thing that could be bought and sold in the Souk was also slaves. Calix caught the smell of the people on the auction block long before he saw them. It was a horrid assault on the nostril’s, with body odor, sickness, and excrement all swirling and mingling into a depressing alchemy. But beyond the smell was the sounds of the people. Mothers pleading for their children to stay with them, only to shriek in utter despair as they were sent to their winning bidder.  
He forced himself to look away, for nothing good ever came from the auction block. His gaze, though, met a man with a stern gaze on his face. His marbled beard concealed a frown, just as the rest of his body was largely concealed beneath gray robes. “Do you hate them?”  
“The slavers? Who doesn’t. But that’s life in Point Nadir. You must be new here.”  
“This place seems to cause you great anguish.”  
“You a telepath or something?”  
“No.” The man replied and smiled. “But it’s written all over your face.”  
“When you lose a friend to the auction block, come see me. Then you’ll understand.” Calix spoke, his rage barely concealed beneath each word.  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” The man lowered his gaze. “Did you try to buy his freedom?”  
“Of course I did. Went into some serious debt with Epsis. And even then, I still wasn’t able to bid high enough. Some Bothan fucker got him. Took him to some rock across the galaxy and…. Why am I telling you this shit?!”  
“The littlest stone can cause the biggest wave on the other side of the world.” The man replied, expression unchanging.  
“The end result was the same, though. I failed, and he lost his freedom. Probably dead now too.” Calix swallowed.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” The man in the gray robes smiled again.  
“Wait, what?” Calix stammered, only to find his mind in a fog. It was as if the man had somehow blurred his face, and Calix’s memories of him grew hazy. 

Calix was not the only one to sense the disturbance in the Force. Drawing his hood up, an old man with a face of chiseled stone and stark white hair emerged from a nearby café. Virec Xan was many things to many people, but he was cautious when it came to people who could potentially kill him with the Force. He squinted his gray eyes and focused on the boy before him, who was stumbling through the Souk in a haze.  
The Dark Side was strong within him. Virec was no stranger to it, often embracing the various aspects of it in his line of work. But it was strange for a mere boy to have such a tenuous connection. One that seemingly had the Dark Side within reach but not influencing him in any way. To Virec, this was a quaint puzzle, and one he wished to solve.  
The colorless man followed Calix, trailing several people behind him. He felt the Force around everyone, focused on Calix especially. After reaching the boundary, where the wide open Souk gave way to the twisting alley-streets of the Arcade, Virec made his strike.  
“You there. Halt!” He commanded. Calix turned sharply, and was mentally pummeled by Virec’s influence. Already dazed and confused, Calix felt Virec’s will roll right over him. “Speak. Who are you.”  
“Calix Ciel.” Calix responded without thought, giving no heed to telling the truth. He felt no resistance to this man, and seemingly had no will of his own now. He was, in a strange, abstract way, one with this man now.  
“Who was the man that you were talking to?” Virec tensed his hand. It was as if he was grabbing an invisible object in the air, and in a sense, he was; he held the boy’s will in his palm.  
“I don’t know. I had just met him.” Calix spilled out.  
“Don’t lie, boy! Who was he!”  
“I do not know! I do not know! I had never met him before! I’m telling you the truth.” The man’s anger seemed to hurt him greatly.  
“Dammit.” Virec scowled and dropped the control of Calix’s mind. The boy reeled, but then blinked, rubbing his head.  
“What the hell was-“  
Bam! Like an avalanche, Virec was back, consuming all will to resist, but finding Calix’s defenses stronger. He actually had to concentrate….. “Boy you will forget we had this talk.”  
“I will forget we had this talk.” Calix mimed.  
“I will go home and have a pleasant evening.” Virec grinned.  
Calix felt himself smiling. “I will go home and have a pleasant evening.” And he felt himself thrust back into reality as Virec swung wide and seemingly ghosted through the crowd of people.  
“Calix Ciel….. We shall have to get the bottom of the little mystery of your existence…..”

Hassanir sat on the steps of their home, his fur raised against the chilly artificial air. A basin of hot water and a cloth in hand, and aside from his black jockstrap, he wore little else. The Togorian was massive, even for his species, standing over ten feet tall with white fur and black stripes across his muscular body. His tail extended to the ground, and with a distinct feline head, with bright blue eyes. Water on the rag dripped across his fur, sliding off swiftly before hitting the stones below. Repelling the water like an old foe, the Togorian cleaned himself, ignoring the passerby, who also ignored him.  
There was one face he did not ignore, however, as the confused and irritated face of his flatmate. Calix could only gaze towards the stones, until he too noticed the gaze of the massive warrior before him. “The fuck do you want?”  
“Well! Good evening to you too, sunshine.” The Togorian chuckled. “Rough day?”  
“I think my brain got fucked by a Jedi.” Calix huffed.  
“Highly unlikely. That Emperor guy killed them all.”  
“Well he must have missed one of them. Ran into him in the Souk and he kept speaking in riddles. I think he knew something about Teo.”  
Hassamir scoffed. “Did he jack your cred sticks?”  
“Oh shit!” Calix gasped and checked his pockets….. only to find his credit sticks remained on his person. “I…. wow I hadn’t even thought of that.”  
“Did he touch you in a bad place?” The Togorian chided.  
“Hahaha, knowing my luck he probably did. Didn’t buy me dinner, the jackass!”  
“Speaking of that, your boytoy went shopping today. Supposedly he’s making a REAL meal, with REAL vegetables.” Hassamir rung out the rag.  
“Wha? How did he get the money? We’ll be eating nutrient paste and soylent green for weeks!” He stammered as he opened the door to their tiny apartment, almost running into the strawberry blond boy hard at work at the stove. Thankfully, the small circular table with makeshift stools blocked his path.  
“Oh there you are! I was gonna surprise you!” Perin’s grin was a heart-melting sight. All anger in Calix’s heart seemed to flow away, to die when exposed to the light that was Perin’s presence.  
“We can’t afford real vegetables, Perr. How are we gonna pay the rent?”  
“Calm down there, cowboy.” A hazel-eyed one pointed at the stool. “Sit down and keep your shirt on….. or don’t. I wouldn’t mind.”  
“Speak!” Calix pleaded in annoyance.  
“The War’s over, and Popa-Papa-Palpatine is takin’ care of business!” Perin exclaimed in exuberance. “These are REAL vegetables. I’m making REAL soup! Convoy ships aren’t being raided left and right anymore. Actual food is affordable again!”  
“Paste is cheaper. And I kinda like soylent green.”  
“FUCK SOYLENT GREEN.” Perin boomed and fiercely pointed his finger. “I will suck shit from a Hutt’s puckered asshole before I even touch that crap ever again!”  
“Did not need the visual!!” Hassamir called from outside.  
“Get inside, Hass!” Perin grabbed several bowls. “Soup’s ready!” 

The deadbolts sealed, the door locked, and the two men sealed within their own little world, it was destined to be a quiet evening. Their apartment was small, but cozy. Consisting of a single room, adjacent to a recently-installed Refresher system bolted into the wall. The ceiling was a shallow dome, above which the other residents of their district walked to their own homes at all hours.  
The Refresher was essentially a box with a door, within it’s cramped quarters was a toilet and a thin shower, just big enough for a single, skinny person to just barely turn around in. Above them, on the reinforced ceiling of the refresher, was the mattress onto which Calix and Perin shared their dreams and intimate moments.  
Down the short metal ladder propped against the refresher wall, was pretty much the kitchen, dominated by the table and stools. An oven unit, which doubled as a source of heat for the dwelling, stood in the corner with the tiny sink. Dishes lay stacked on the countertop bolted into the wall, all of them worn, chipped in places, and showing old stains that even the strongest soap could not remove.  
Perin climbed up to their bed, removing his shirt and sliding out of his pants, tossing them at the foot of the mattress. Under the mattress, in a hidden compartment, Perin slid open the door, pulling out a roll of mesh tape and the binder cuffs, as well as a bottle of “special sauce”, which the twink hid behind himself, laying on his side in just his tighty whities. He heard the Refresher’s shower turn off, with the careful thuds of his beloved below, toweling off. He gave in to his lusty thoughts, and slid his hand down his undergarments, massaging his cock in a kind of warm-up for the big event to come.  
“Naughty.” Perin’s eyes flew open as a very naked Calix crawled over to him, grinning all fox-like. “I need to find a way to pay you back for tonight’s gourmet soup.”  
Perin launched himself onto Calix, much to the boy’s surprise- their lips collided and parted as tongues dug in deep. Perin’s arms tucked themselves behind Calix’s head, gripping his hair and tugging, while the man on bottom used his legs and arms to pull the strawberry blond boy even closer. Calix thrusted his hips upward, grinding into the trapped cock within the fabric. He gasped as Perin pulled his head away, landing a massive sucking kiss on his neck, virtually paralyzing him in ecstasy.  
Arcing his back, Perin reached out and grabbed Calix’s arms, pinning them to the mattress after his lover gave a very faux kind of struggle. Panting, smiling, and eyeing the boy’s body, Calix raised his head, teeth gripping and lovingly sinking down upon the pink nipple. “Aaaugh!” Perin cried, bending down as Calix pulled on it.  
“I should tie you down, you snuggly retard.” Calix smiled.  
“Oh oh nope.” Perin shook his head, releasing Calix’s arms and reaching for the cuffs. “Tonight I’m the captain. And you’re my love-hostage, whether you like it or not.”  
“When have I ever not liked it?”  
“You keep mouthing off I’m gonna tape it shut.”  
“Challenge accepted.” Calix was roughly rolled over, his left arm twisted back, locked into the cuff, soon to be joined by it’s companion. Perin slid his briefs off, wading them into a ball, before grabbing Calix’s hair, yanking his head high, and stuffing the briefs between his teeth.  
“Aaaag.” Cal moaned, and then moaned harder when the mesh tape unrolled, coming around his head, like a moon around a planet, the strips of mesh tape sealed him shut, until he was unable to fight back verbally. Perin rolled him over, then lay on his chest, playing with a nipple, teasing his captive audience of one.  
“I’m still debating whether or not to let you cum. See if you can’t persuade me…..”

Yuelo the Hutt strode onto the balcony overlooking the Pit. It was higher up than the viewing seats around the Pit. Fatter than most Hutts, Yuelo drank deeply from a twisting straw a strange brew that tasted good only to a Hutt of his distinctive tastes. Yuelo had a cybernetic eyepatch over his left eye, and wore a pancho of golden silk over his fat frame.  
All around him were the various patrons of his establishment, the Cruelest Cut, one of the largest cantinas and casinos in Point Nadir. The focal point of the action was the Pit, a 60-foot circular killing field dug deep into the floor, from which the slaves would slaughter each other for glory and freedom.  
Four slaves were in the pit, wearing sackcloth garmets that looked like they had seen better days. Old stains marred them, where they weren’t torn and shredded. Locked into cuffs on their ankles and wrists, they could not move from their pedestals, and they gazed longingly at the weapons below them. Many feet before them across open ground was the mighty Togorian, Hassamir. Laying at his massive paws was a silver staff, while he bounced on his paws, flexing and stretching, cracking his knuckles.  
Before him was a Trandoshan, sickly green, lizard-like, and smelly. It’s nostrils flared, and it’s warty head was angry at both him and the Wookie next to him. The Wookie was but a foot shorter than Hassamir, humungous and covered in thick fur. Hass could even see the creature’s eyes.  
The third slave was a Barabel, another lizard-like creature, also bulky, thickly scaled and red in coloration. The Barabel seemed remarkably calm, and Hassamir noticed him sizing him up. The fourth and final slave was red-skinned, lobster-like being, more bulky than muscular. Hassamir recognized the being as a Gen’Dai, a race of warriors that were known for both their uncanny ability to take absurd amounts of punishment and their unpredictable, unstable mental state. This knowledge, and also realizing that the Gen’Dai was staring blankly into space and seeming to whisper things to nothing, gave Hass pause.  
The dull sounding of the gong brought everyone’s attention to Yuelo the Hutt. Four little droids hovered behind the four slaves. Hass caught them speaking various languages, translating Yuelo’s message. Knowing the Hutt tongue, Hass had no need of a droid to speak to him. He turned to the Hutt behind him, glancing skyward.  
“Attention, citizens of Point Nadir and travelers from beyond the stars!” Yuelo’s voice even sounded fat and bloated as the blubbering waves of sound echoed off the walls of the Cruelest Cut. “For tonight, we have a real treat for all of you! Tonight the mighty Hassamir, Champion of the Togorian people, will face down four mighty warriors from across the Galaxy!”  
Hassamir bowed to the people in the stands, who clapped and cheered and some booed, but he was the favorite, having survived a few bouts before. Yuelo slurped down more of his Hutt booze before continuing: “For tonight, it is four on one!”  
Hass blinked. “Oh shit.” He whispered.  
“The mighty Hassamir will face down four opponents at once. Can he survive? Will he be victorious? Will he stand over the broken bodies of his enemies, or will his hide be used to decorate my Sitting Room?”  
The crowd roared with laughter, before the Hutt waved them silent. “Denizens of the Pit! The prize is simple: If you four can best mighty Hassamir, you will be free people once again! As for you, mighty Hassamir…. It is anything you desire. Anything. If you still live, speak to me, and I will give you your heart’s desire.”  
“Let’s do this!” Hassamir roared in bravado, putting on show. The crowd erupted in cheers, testosterone pumping for the slaughter to come. 

Loving hands coated in slippery oils massaged the red rod, making the one bound and gagged moan through the mesh tape. Silvery cords bound his legs to a refitted piece of pipe, keeping them spread apart. Kneeling on them was the captain, who eagerly took the phallus deep into his throat. It was hard to tell where the juices ended, where the spit of a blond, the white cum of the bound, and the strawberry-scented oil began.  
Perin slid up Calix’s body, the subtle friction driving his captive mad with more pleasure. He lay on top of him, biting into the neck of Calix, bracing with one hand, and gripping both their cocks at the same time, slowly stroking in an erotic rhythm, their groins grinding together, squeezing the hand that applied the pressure in just the right way.  
“MMMMMMMMMM!”  
“Oh myyyy.” Perin smiled, feeling the warm syrup on his stomach. He rolled to his side, a finger-full of the cum gracing his lips. “I always knew you were delicious.”  
“Mmph.” Calix smiled with his eyes.  
“I want more.” Perin leaned up, grabbing the sensitive member and stroking for more, causing Calix to squirm. Taking his palm, Perin swirled around on the head, taunting and teasing the reddened rod into further spirals of heavenly bliss! It was torture, and yet it was a delight, as the confused and eager moanings of the gagged man burst forth in between sucking air.  
Satisfied at the last extraction of his lover’s essence, Perin lay on his back, parallel to his beloved. Wiping off the warm mess on Calix’s stomach, Perin took it and massaged his own cock with the juices, his eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure. Even spent as he was, Calix felt as if he was gazing on a painter coloring a masterpiece.  
“Don’t think I’m done with you.” Perin spoke. “I hope your docking bay is ready for my cruiser, you little slut.”

For once, the Cruelest Cut’s patrons gasped in awe at the carnage. The electro-staff had penetrated the Gen’Dai’s outer shell, the electrified end stuck deep into the meat of the creature, with the intense pulse of power cooking the meat within. Hass abandoned the lance, grabbing the creature’s vibrosword humming on the ground. Stepping over the remains of the dead trandoshan, Hassamir swung hard at the Barabel, who parried the blow with his vibroaxe. Yet with each swing, Hassamir weakened the beast, stepping aside quickly to dodge the swing of the Wookie. The hairy thing swung wide, only to be intercepted by Hass’s upward blow, and with a kick to the chest, sending the alien sprawling to the ground. Quickly, Hassamir threw his sword, stabbing the Barabel through the chest. Running at his stunned and shocked target, Hassamir twisted the vibrosword upwards, causing a spray of purple-reddish blood to squirt onto his white face. The Barabel slumped.  
Hassamir turned to face his final opponent, the Wookie. The same Wookie who had broken the electrostaff, tearing out the end from the dead Gen’Dai. The Wookie aimed the still electrified end at Hass, like a very lethal magic spear. Wires dangled behind, useless. Against this, a metal weapon would be suicide.  
So Hassamir did just that. The charge of the suicidal!  
Behind Yuelo the Hutt, a hand placed itself on his fat shoulder. “A fascinating battle, good sir.” The voice was young and human. And Yuelo felt a strange, powerful darkness seep into his form.  
“Who? How did you?”  
“Peace, dear Hutt. I’m here on behalf of my Master. He has a deal he wants to make with you.”  
“Dammit not now!” Yuelo threw off the hand, only to glance down again and see Hassamir, having disarmed the Wookie, who had gone completely feral, using his claws and teeth against a surprised individual with a vibrosword.  
“MWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!” The damn thing roared, it’s fist slamming into Hassamir’s arm, throwing the sword out of his hand. The two were now wrestling, grappling for their very lives. The Wookie bit!  
“FUCK!” Hass roared back and bit on the hand so hard the crunch of bones was heard up in the stands. And still the Wookie refused to surrender, digging it’s claws into Hass’s face, shredding flesh. Hassamir finally managed roll, slamming the being of pure fur and pure hatred onto the dusty-bloody ground. Hass rolled further, getting on top of the Wookie, and….  
SNAP!  
“NOO!!!!” Several spectators cried out in despair as their fighter went limp.

Claws raked themselves down Calix’s back, as his elevated back end was invaded by Perin’s eager cock, pulsing red and throbbing for release. Calix’s legs were spread apart, and hands still bound behind him, with tape sealing up a mouth filled with his lover’s undies. The tight warmness enveloped Perin’s member, and it was almost welcoming. Perin’s hips danced to a tune that they both felt in their hearts, Perin pushing as deep as he physically could.  
“You like that, you naughty little whore?” Perin slapped the nearby asscheek, further making Calix scream into the sheets. Perin slowed down, one hand’s fingernails digging into the exposed flesh below him, leaving reddened trails of painful pleasure in their wake…… he sped up the dance, thrusting swiftly, sensing the cumming onslaught……  
“Oh gods!” Perin wheezed.  
“Mmmmph!” Calix replied. “Mmm! Mmmm! Plmmm!”  
“Aaaahhh….” The dam burst, and the lovely fluids spilled forth. The weight upon him forced Calix’s hips to come to ground, his cock bending to point towards his feet. Perin lay on him, grasping and caressing the flesh. Removing himself, Perin rolled on his back, laying once again side-by-side with his Lovely. Perin tilted his head, seeing Calix gaze back at him in worship and affection, a look that he cherished, though it was not rare between them.  
Gentle fingers stroked the cheek, still sealed with mesh tape. “I suppose I should untie you?”  
Calix shrugged. He wiggled his butt. Unto this, Perin chuckled. “Sadly, I must. Can’t leave you here for someone to kidnap. That’d just be rude!” Calix was laughing through his nose as Perin reached over and unlocked the binder cuffs, letting Calix rub his wrists and undo the tape-gag. The blond took heed and undid his ankles. Calix undid the tape, eyes tearing as his hairs were tugged. He spat out the slimy underwear, tossing it in the pile at their feet. The two shifted on their sides, moving closer, until they were within kissing distance. Perin rested his head against Calix’s shoulder.  
“Well?” Perin whispered.  
“Well what?” Calix sighed.  
“I don’t even get a thank you?”

Hassamir stood, his legs shaking, and his flesh torn and teeth lodged into his frame. The scarring was bad under his eye, with a flow of bloody fur making him look like he was decorated in war paint. But he stood, and raised his fist. “NIKE!!” He roared in triumph. The crowd roared in applause, save for those that had just lost a lot of credits betting against Hass.  
Yuelo the Hutt said nothing. He did nothing. He only stared at the being that had cost him dearly in bets. Hassamir, grinning like a psycho, pointed towards the Hutt above him. “I think you owe me a Death Stick!”  
The crowd cheered in a rabid frenzy. They’d gotten a taste of blood, and they wanted more.

It was a short time later when Perin emerged from the Refresher, putting on his clothes for his work in the Arcade. Calix gazed down, admiring the naked form of his beloved, even as the form-fitting clothes covered it up. Tight leather pants of deep-space black, a light blue form-hugging tanktop, nice boots, and a set of arm bands and wristbands rounded out his look.  
“I wish you’d stay.” Calix spoke, his head sideways on the pillow.  
“Rent must get paid, darling.” Perin sighed.  
“I suppose.” Calix swallowed. “I’m gonna need time to think of all the dirty things I wanna do to you, anyway.”  
“I look forward to it. Always.” Perin smiled as he finished lacing up his boot. Calix followed, jumping down from their makeshift loft to kiss Perin deeply. “Don’t forget to lock the deadbolts. And get some sleep. Miss Prello sounds like a nice Hutt. She deserves a good ship.”  
“And you….. whatever you do at the club, do it well.” Calix replied. Perin strode out the door, waving as he made his way down the narrow street. Crowds were gathering at the Arcade, but Calix had no time to gawk, being as worn as he was. He sealed the door, the electronic lock activated, with the twin mechanical deadbolts sealing the door for good.  
Calix climbed back up the ladder, rolling the sheets on the mattress over himself. He lay on the pillow, staring at the featureless ceiling, inhaling the intenseness of their sweat and their sex. Pulling the pillow closer, he slept, and he dreamed. He grinned, as the rush of lustful ideas began to fill his mind. Oh the dirty things he was going to do to that boy….. it would be a lovely kind of revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 

_“Do you hear that rumble? That is the sound of a thousand terrible things headed this way.”_

-Qui-Gon Jinn

 

 

With all the clubs, cantinas and holes in the wall for people to drink, fuck and gamble, the streets of the Arcade were very cramped, being little more than glorified alleyways. It was an awesome sight to see when the shifts ended for most people in the Souk or in the Trade District, or when the Slips and Tethers were full of pirate gangs coming into town to sell and resupply.

The lights above were always dimmed, with the red and purple glows from the various businesses giving the place an otherworldly atmosphere. Yet, it also made the place a great place to have one’s pockets pilfered. Luckily, Perin was a veteran prowler of these streets, and kept his credit stick securely sealed in his briefs, right next to his biological jewels.

He squeezed past a pillar, passing by a pale man in a hood. Perin caught his face, however, with swollen cheeks, grey serpentine eyes, and a mouth full of sharpened canines. From those cheeks protruded two proboscis-like tendrils, ending in sharpened, calcified points. “You smell good…..” The alien hissed.

“Fuck off.” Perin growled. “My soup’s not for sale.”

“Why buy what I could just take?” The creature licked it’s lips and leaned forward, until a tiny pistol found it’s way from Perin’s wristband.

“Don’t make me scream ‘Anzat’, either.” Perin’s smile was borderline sadistic. “String you leeches up and hang you out the dry like you deserve.”

“Your point is proven.” The Anzat withdrew, sucking in it’s cheek tendrils. The creature glared but moved along. Perin re-sheathed his pocket blaster, sighed heavily, and moved along.

 

 

Prello the Hutt was lounging in her parlor, burning incense and drinking, while a tablet computer lay on her fat Hutt lap and a scene of intense eroticism played out before her. Two Twi’leks were engaged in an act of rough sex like Prello had not seen before. The man and the woman were doing….. things….. positions….. penetrations….. somethings with their Lekku (head-tails). Prello had interacted with many Twi’leks before, but this was a whole new way of thinking for her, and she unconsciously was touching herself at the crazy hot thoughts she was having.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” A man’s voice spoke from the shadows.

“BANTHAFUCKINGWOOKIESLUTPISSDRINKINGCOCKSUCKINGASSTIT-“ Prello’s blubber seemingly exploded as she attempted to conceal what she had been doing. The computer fell off her form, and her drink spilled onto the sheets of the bed. “Knock next time, Meyric.” She growled.

“I’m sorry, I waited but it had been thirty minutes-“

“YOU WERE WATCHING ME FOR THAT LONG?!!!” Prello’s voice boomed.

There were several large knockings on her chamber door. “Lady Prello! Are you hurt?!”

“NO NO NO DO NOT COME IN!” Prello roared. “DO NOT COME IN I SPILLED MY DAMN DRINK GO AWAY I’M FINE!”

“As you wish, Lady Prello!” The guard replied.

“I almost get shot down by the Empire, and now I can’t even enjoy some ‘me’ time with Holoporn.” She sighed to Meyric, who had stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light near her bed. “Is that too much to ask?”

“I have never seen a Twi’lek bend that way.” Meyric grinned.

“Ugh. Forget this ever happened. Status report, pronto.” Prello buried her face in her tiny hands, trying to disintegrate the embarrassment with her mind.

“You should seek alternate transportation home.” Meyric replied, lowering his gray hood and exposing his bearded human face to her. “I sensed a man on the ship, and he was in there for a long time. I saw he had a box, or something shaped like a square.”

“He was on Kjeld’s ship?”

“Yes.” Meyric replied.

“And you didn’t cut him to pieces with your laser sword.”

“Lightsaber.” Meyric corrected. “And no. I felt a strong connection to the Force with him, as well as a great Dark Side influence. To challenge him would have exposed myself and my abilities.”

“I’m getting really tired of your ancient weapons and hokey religion, Meyric. What am I to tell Kjeld? That there’s a bomb on his ship?”

“I would inform him, and then seek another ship home, just in case.”

“Who do you think he works for?”

“My guess is the Sable Dawn.” Meyric replied, pacing the floor and thinking. “They would have good reason to get rid of you. You’re a threat to Zietta’s position.”

“No. I am not. I wouldn’t want to be in charge of this backwater port. Ever.” Prello grumped. “Unless, you think they’re working WITH Zietta?”

“It is possible, but your cousin, no offense-“

“Speak freely about her. She’s hopelessly stupid and nothing is going to change that.”

“Well then, since your cousin is, ehem, a dimwit, I don’t think she’s really the one pulling the strings. I think the Sable Dawn have a deal with her majordomo and they’re keeping Zietta in power as a figurehead.”

“This is all good and fascinating, but it’s hurting my head with all this speculation.” Prello sighed. “Have you located Barin Trevina? And possibly the Fel Star?”

“Nay, I have not.” Meyric glanced out the window of her chamber, looking down at the rock garden display in Zietta’s palace courtyard. “We beat his ship to Point Nadir by over twelve standard hours. He arrived on a Corellian YT-type ship called the _Mad Line_ , and the captain, Fellip, was found dead, along with several crew members. Epsis is investigating the security tapes, but Puzel was not exactly forthcoming with any information.”

“Is that supposed to be good news or bad news?” She was exasperated at the hindered progress this treasure hunt seemed to be making.

“I guess that depends on your perspective?”

“This is bullshit.” Prello just flopped back on her pillows, her rolls of fat wiggling jelly-like before fanning out and settling. Meyric, however, sat upon the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

“You say Barin is a native of this place?” Meyric asked.

“I think he was born on Taris, but same thing as Point Nadir, just with more legal technicalities.”

“Good, then he should know of the best hiding places. I would not worry, Miss Prello. I will find him.”

“I’m counting on you, Master Meyric.” She felt him go fuzzy and indistinct, activating one of his powers. She saw the window slide open, but her eyes just slid off the hidden figure climbing through. “May the Force be with you.”

Meyric paused.

“That is what you Jedi always say, right?”

Meyric smiled. “Yes. Yes it is. Thank you, Miss Prello.”

 

 

It was certainly something different tonight! Clad in glowing body paint, a series of strings that could barely be considered clothing, and with a very hot, muscular, red Togruta man on top of him, Perin gasped as the sharp incisors of his….. dance partner left him begging for me. Ashal, his partner, wore no paint, but the Togruta were born with various, almost artistically-rendered genetic markings across their bodies. He looked like a red-skinned man with a white mask around his eyes, two large white and purple-striped horns, which also grew down into his head-tails.

They were laying on a dais in a dimly-lit facility, as patrons all around them threw plastic chips in their direction, for such was the entertainment at the Perann Club. Ashal leaned back, flashing his fangs at the crowd, who were in awe at his display. Flicking his tongue, the Togruta then turned back down to Perin, who had his arms pinned by down and his neck exposed. Ashal struck! And Perin scream-moaned as the teeth bit into his flesh, sucking hard- but never drawing blood.

Perin’s heart was racing. For as long as he had known Ashal, and despite all reassurances from his partner…. The rumors of the Togruta being venomous were never far away in his mind. But that was what drew in the crowd and the chips.

 

 

After downing another shot of Rhyl-infused whiskey from some dark corner of the Galaxy, Hassamir felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a Houk dressed immaculately in something resembling a suit. The brute grunted politely. “Yeah?” Hass grunted back.

“Master Yuelo has a guest he wants you to meet.” The Houk replied.

“Is she hot?” Hassamir grinned.

“Perhaps by your species’ standards.” The Houk gestured to the back rooms, where the VIP guests of the Cruelest Cut were given to various whore-slaves to partake their pleasures on. Hass followed, towering over the Houk, who was not a small specimen of his species either.

Seated on the lavish cushions of the lounge they entered was a golden-furred cat woman, clad in a series of golden necklaces, bracelets and ankle-rings. Her face was definitely feline, with incredibly green eyes that seemed to bore into Hassamir’s soul. Hassamir recognized her as a Trianii, a cat-like species from the Tingel Arm, known for their swiftness and lethality.

“Mistress Tamrivina, this is Master Hassamir.” The Houk introduced them.

“We shall see about that ‘Master’ part.” The Trianii’s grin both terrified Hass and gave him a hard-on at the same time. He could only swallow.

 

 

            “Is this even legal?” Perin straightened out his robes. He had a fake plastic lightsaber as well, hanging from his side.

            “I don’t see no Empire here.” Ashal grinned. “Dayum boy. I’d like a piece of what your man back home is getting.”

            “Calix….. doesn’t like to share his toys.” Perin shrugged and smiled. “But I think you two would get along good.”

            “I bet he smells AMAZING after he comes home from work.”

            “Eeew, no. Oil, sweat and what-the-fuck. It’s not a hot smell.”

            “Suit yourself. You’re up, Padawan!” Ashal pushed Perin out onto the stage as a high-tech, upbeat techno-beat resounded. The brown outer robes dropped, and Perin “ignited” his lightsaber, glowing blue and extended long. He swung it about, using only stories and holovids of the Jedi battling in the war before as his guide. It was somewhat clumsy. He swirled the lightsaber at a seemingly invisible foe, only to throw the saber back as if he had been disarmed.

            He moved to undo the cloth belt, dropping the folds, and letting his robes peak open. He kept them tight against his flesh, not giving the audience a peek, until finally, he threw the shirt portion of his Jedi uniform away, catching the sleeve and whirling it around himself, twisting it about his neck, and finally throwing it into the crowd!

            The button on his form-hugging pants seemed to come apart on it’s own, the zipper falling, while revealing a blue jockstrap. He kicked off his Jedi boots, and as if by magic, the trousers flew from him, leaving just the little piece of fabric between him and the rest of the crowd-

            Well, until he shucked that off too, snapping the straps. His back was turned to the crowd, and he turned, one hand concealing his jewels from their hungry eyes. Perin bowed as the music ended, a smile on his face. He smiled at the jeering crowd, then ran awkwardly backstage.

            “Holy shit, nice!” Ashal patted his shoulder as he ran by to grab a robe.

            “Sure.” Perin swallowed.

            “Hey, what’s wrong?”

            “Nothing. Just business as usual.” Perin replied. He grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down. “I just need a moment, that’s all.”

            “Okay.” Ashal shrugged and went to do his gig.

            “Hey.” A voice caught his attention.

            “Whoa, hey, you’re not supposed to be back here.” Perin commanded, pointing in the direction away from him. “Employees only.”

            “I have a habit of breaking the rules.” The man replied, shrugging. He appeared to be in his late twenties, with long dirty blond hair and a sly complexion. “And trespassing into places I’m not supposed to.”

            “Are you threatening me or hitting on me?” Perin blinked. “Cause I can’t fucking tell.”

            “How many Credits does it take to get you alone for a bit?”

            “Nothing you could afford.”

            “Try me.” The man challenged. “Two hundred?”

            “Shit, you must be desperate.” Perin scoffed. “Look, I need a break. Just go-”

            “Two thousand credits.” The man replied.

            “Oh hell no.” Perin shook his head and backed away.

            “What kind of whore turns down two thousand credits?” The man looked puzzled.

            “Just get the fuck away from me!” Perin pushed through the back door and into the alleyway.

            “No, stop! Wait, I’m sorry.” The man grabbed his shoulder.

            “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Perin roared.

            “I…. I’m sorry.” The man repeated. “It was rude of me to insult you like that. Look, I just don’t want you to sleep on the streets. If it’s any consolation I wanted to offer my room to you for the night. A beautiful creature such as yourself shouldn’t be on the streets of Point Nadir.”

            “Okay, first of all, I have a home. And I’m perfectly fine.”

            “I’ve just been to this port too many times.” The man sighed. “Always a new face devoid of hope. I used to be one of those faces. And now…. Well I’m not so sure. But I have money. The least I could do is give someone else momentary happiness. You know?”

            “Okay…..” Perin rubbed his head, staring at the floor in embarrassment. “It’s just…. The last guy that offered me that much money…. Fuck it. I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “I bet it was macabre as fuck. They always are. But please, can I offer you my room and my company for a little while? I just….. there are few things of beauty in this shithole of a port, aside from yourself.”

            Perin gave a half-cocked smile, glancing around the man, and then jerked back in shock when he saw a pair of antenna-palps poke up from the man’s hair. “Oh, you’re a Balosar.” He chuckled.

            “My apologies if they startled you.”

            “No, not at all. I’m Perin, but you probably knew that already.”

            “I did. You’re quite popular.” The Balosar smiled. “As am I, kind of. I am Barin Trevina.”

            “Oooh. Royalty.”

            “No, my name is just Barin. I like to think that my destiny is to be rich and powerful, but perhaps that is just wishful thinking, hahaha! Come with me, please. I have a most luxurious room that I would love to share.”

            Taking the Balosar’s hand, Perin and him crossed the hallways, passing by sounds of carnal excess. Barin lead him up a flight up stairs, creaking with age as they ascended. Through twisting halls they walked, with the downstairs sounds slowly becoming utter silence. Barin flicked his key card, opening up the room to the chamber within.

            A massive couch with gloriously obese red cushions dominated much of the wall, opposite the Kingbed, a four-posted behemoth that was the accomplice of many randy nights and naughty romps. And even more glorious than that was the open bar, opposite the couch.

            “My Lord Barin….” Perin smiled. “What is thine purpose of tonight’s tryst?”

            “Company. And a Palper…. If you’re okay with that.” Barin realized his forewardness and blushed.

            “A Palper?” Perin cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not familiar with this….. uh, position?”

            “We Balosars take pride in our Antennapalps, young man.” Barin grinned while pouring them both drinks. “The bigger the Palp, the more fertile the man. So the urban legend goes.”

            “So you want to stick your Palp where?”

            “There are as many nerve endings in our Antennapalps as you have in your cock. And you have lovely lips if you catch my meaning.”

            “I’m never had a Palp before.”

            “How many cocks has your throat taken?”

            “Uh, many?”

            “Same thing. No teeth, and get creative.”

            “How do I know when you…. Finish?”

            “When I finish jerking myself off downstairs.”

            “Well….. this is certainly going to be an interesting evening, my Lord Barin.”

 

 

            His wrists locked in chains behind his back, his legs spread apart, and his ass held up in the air by the bar he was bent over, Hassamir was sucking air fast as Mistress Tamrivina snapped a collar on him, the leash connected to the floor, rendering him unable to move his head. His cock strained against the cold steel chastity device she had shoved him into, and even his tail was restrained, taped to the same chains that bound his wrists. He grinned, trying to bite her breasts, but the cat woman hissed, and wound tape around his muzzle, holding his jaws in place.

            “Sheesh.” Was the only word he got out before the mesh tape sealed up his lips, wrapping around his head multiple times, tighter and tighter until his jaw felt crushed by the silence-inducing sticky stuff. He saw the Trianii pick up a metallic device, one he did not recognize. It looked like a pair of scissors, but without the sharp ends. And it was at least a foot long….. and it was inserted into his ass.

            “Mmmmph!” The Togorian roared into his gag.

            “Oh it gets better.” The Mistress then slowly expanded the device, the speculum, as it was called, and slowly, excruciatingly, she parted Hass’ asshole open, causing the beast in chains to trash and holler into a muffled barrier. When she was satisfied, she locked the speculum in place, leaving Hassamir’s hole wide open.

            It was then that she removed a cloth from a display table, revealing twenty or so death stick tubes, stoppered and ready for consumption. Hass could only stare in awe at so many of them at once, and his gagged mouth watered. “A gift from Yuelo.”

            “Mmmhmm!”

            Tamrivina smiled as she wheeled the small table back behind Hassamir. “Mmmph?!” He stammered. Tamrivina giggled and uncorked a tube.

            “You want this?”

            “MMM!”

            “You want it, you little slut?”

            “Mhmm! Mmmhmmm!”

            “Well then bottoms up!” She chuckled and poured the reddish-yellow swirling liquid into Hassamir’s asshole. The Togorian squirmed, testing his restraints, and the liquid was literally spine-chilling as he felt it fill up his end. The mistress uncorked another. “Why stop now?”

            Hass swallowed. Hard. And he swallowed it hard from behind as well. What got him sweating was the third stick Mistress Tamrivina pulled out, uncorked and drained into him. She kept going, and going, and going. Hassamir squirmed and screamed into his gag, and suddenly his mortality became very evident.

 

 

            “Oh gods……” Barin Trevina stroked himself faster and faster, as Perin’s lips once more descended on his extended palp. The thing had ridges and a rough structure to it, very flexible, yet somewhat bone-like. Perin dipped low, his head buried in Barin’s sweet-smelling hair. He ran his tongue on the tip of the palp, with one eye glancing down to watch Barin stroking himself at a million miles per second. Perin sped up his game as well.

            “Oh gods!” Barin cried out, blowing his load over the carpet. Perin released the palp, a small line of drool leading between it and his lips.

            “Good?” Perin asked.

            “Perfection.” Barin Trevina fell back and sighed heavily, satisfied.

 

 

            Yuelo the Hutt and his bodyguards flipped the switch and entered the chamber, where they came upon quite a sight! With Hassamir, the Cruelest’s Cut’s champion of the pit bent over a bar, his neck chained to the floor, his legs spread apart, and a wicked, grinning Trianii mistress fucking him from behind with a metallic, buzzing strap-on.

            She didn’t even look up at them, her anatomy too busy experiencing a thunderstorm of pleasuring shooting through her. As for the Togorian she had mounted and penetrated……. It was impossible to tell. His eyes rolled back in his head, his mind lost in it’s own illusions as the massive flow of Death Stick Juice in his system burned away in his veins and neurons with metaphysical fantasies.

            “Mistress.” Yuelo grumbled in Huttese.

            “Can’t you see I’m fucking busy?!!” The Mistress hissed and hoo’ed animal noises after her outburst was complete.

            “Make sure our honored guest receives this holodisc when you’re….. done with him.”

            “Yeah, sure whatever! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

            Even the Houks, who only knew rage and never fear, were now terrified and mesmerized, their eyes unblinking at the bizarre scene before them. “Come!” Yuelo’s barking voice snapped them free of their trance. Probably for the better.

 

 

            Perin lay on the bed, as Barin Trevina joined him after cleaning up in the suite’s refresher. “You were lovely.” Barin smiled.

            “That was quite the cargo you unloaded, my Lord Barin.” Perin’s smile seemed wider than his anatomy allowed. Barin chuckled, falling back on the pillows and they gazed at the ceiling.

            “Won’t you come with me?” Barin asked.

            “Come where?” Perin rolled over. “Or CUM where?”

            “Ha, not like that. I want you to come with me when I leave this wretched port. I have a treasure to find and then I’m getting off this rock.”

            “I can’t leave.” Perin replied.

            “Why? Who owns you? I’ll pay them double what they paid for you.”

            “It’s not like that.” Said Perin. “I’m owned by no man, except for the guy I come home to.”

            “That’s a weird way of putting it.”

            “You haven’t met my Calix. You’d understand.” Perin rolled over and off the bed, looking for his crotch-piece. “I would never leave without him.”

            “Then help me.” Barin Trevina stood up as well, on the other side of the bed. “I’m looking for an old relic. A piece of jewelry, really. It’s a seven-pointed piece called the Fel Star. If you and your mate Calix would help me, I could get you out of this horrible place.”

            “And where would we go?” Perin slipped into his briefs. “From what I’ve heard, the galaxy is in shambles. And there’s this hyper-vigilant empire out there ruling with an iron fist. I’ve heard similar stories and there’s too many of them for it to not be accurate.”

            “There are still places the Empire does not dare go.” Barin retorted. “Safe havens. And beyond that- I’m offering you two THE STARS.”

            “My Lord Barin…..” Perin leaned forward, hands on the bed, glancing up at him, stretching his calves. “Do you honestly think you’re the first person to offer me this kind of deal? Admittedly, you did offer to bring my Calix along, that’s a first….. but this isn’t the first time I’ve been asked.”

            “You’d rather rot in this port, then? While the rest of the Galaxy turns, you’d rather hide in a cave?”

            “I know the monsters that lurk in this cave.” Perin’s eyes narrowed. “I know how to deal with them. Out there, I know nothing.”

            “I should have figured I’d be on my own. Oh well, more credits for me then.”

            “Oh I never said I wouldn’t help you find your treasure. I’m just not leaving this place. Nor will Calix. This is our home.” At the mention of this, the Balosar’s frown became a half-smile. “But I demand 50%.”

            “Absurd.” The Balosar snapped. “I know where the Star is located. I will just need some extra guns at my back.”

            “Fine. 25%? Calix and I are risking our lives for this. I assume you have other interested parties in this search?”

            “Yes…..” The Balosar stopped himself.

            “Like who?” Perin stood up, arms across his chest.

            “The less you know, the better.”

            “The less I know, the more you can fuck off.” Perin replied. “I’m not going into this deal blind. Tell me or it’s off.”

            “Fine. The Sable Dawn.”

            “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

            “I knew that would be your reaction.” Barin swallowed.

            “Who do you work for?” Perin demanded.

            “Prello the Hutt of Tantooine.”

            “Is she Delisijic or Anjilliac?”

            “Anjilliac.”

            “Okay….. situation’s not as hopeless as I thought.” Perin sighed. “But I demand 50%. Calix and I are putting our lives on the line here, and we still have to live in this place when it’s over.”

            “Or you could leave with me.”

            “I’m not abandoning my home!” Perin scoffed. “Wretched hive that it is, it’s MY hive.”

            “I understand.” Barin scuffed his foot on the carpet, nearly tripping, as he searching for his shoes. “Ooops. I felt the same way on Balos before I finally got off that world. Best decision I ever made.”

            Perin went to the door. “Give me twelve hours. I need to inform Cal and we’ll figure something out from there. And I need sleep.”

            “I need sleep as well. I’ll be at the Evad Court in the morning. They have safe houses there.”

            “How the hell am I gonna reach you there?” Perin asked. “Security is tighter than a virgin’s ass.”

            “They offer passwords. Do you know Old Galactic?”

            “I know quite a bit, actually.” Perin smirked.

            “Good. _Verba Volant, Scripta Manent_.”

            “Excellent. I will see you in half-a-day.” Perin smiled.

 

 

            Nestled between the Nest in the north, and the Souk in the south, was the empty quarter of the Trade District. With many people passing through, although no one lived within it, save for the occasional vagrant who would be picked off by the Houk patrols. But for Meyric, this was not what interested him most about the district. It was one particular warehouse that radiated intense Dark Side energies from within.

            Meyric stood at the back door of the warehouse. Unlike most, which formed a collection of terraces and makeshift walkways around the district, this one stretched to the lowered section of the comet’s roof. Meyric stood outside it, and gave himself to the Force. Submerging himself in it, -using a technique his own padawan had discovered- realized that the Dark energies were radiating from seven focal points inside, with the largest concentration in the center of the warehouse.

            “This trap is lame.” Meyric huffed. He reached out to the door lock, telekinetically undoing the mechanics. The deadbolts slid open easily, and Meyric then focused the ion particles around the lock’s computer. Sure enough, the computer fizzled out, and the locks gave way. Meyric stepped into the darkness, his robes, plain and brown, trailing decompressed air behind him.

            “You there, in the center.” Meyric called out to the darkness, pointing directly at the entity between vast walls of crates. “Your six assassins are sloppy. Have you ever fought a Jedi before? At all? Seriously, this is the work of amateurs.”

            “The former Chancellor saw to that, Jedi.” A man chuckled. “Admittedly, my assassins are more qualified to take down more mundane opponents.”

            “It shows.” Meyric rolled his eyes. “And I can sense you all shifting positions up there. It’s a waste of effort, gentlemen. Now-“ At this point, Meyric activated his blade. A sharpened blade of light erupted from the silver hilt, a pale green shard of illumination in the shadows. “Identify yourself.”

            “So, Prello’s dog has found us? Would you like a biscuit, little doggy?” Virec Xan stepped into the illumination of the blade, and a red blade of light emerged from his hip, tip inches from the floor.

            “Don’t fuck with me, Virec.” Meyric retorted. “Why did you plant an explosive on Prello’s ship? What purpose does killing her serve? Answer me.”

            “What the hell are you talking about?” Meyric searched through the Force, but felt no concealment. “You are correct. Prello is not a threat to us. But planting a bomb on her ship? That is not an order from the Dawn, I assure you.”

            “As if your word had meaning.” Meyric narrowed his eyes. “And where is Barin Trevina? If you have him, turn him over to me now. And I will let you all walk away with your limbs intact.”

            “That’s a little DARK for a Jedi, hmmm?”

            “We come in all shades, my friend. Some of us greyer than others.” Meyric grinned. “Do you have him or not? Or did you kill him? Tell me now!”

            “We do not have Barin Trevina. He is elusive and clever, and unlike you, he doesn’t just waltz into a trap.”

            “If you weren’t so good at concealing your thoughts, I’d almost think you were telling the truth.”

            “I am, Sir Jedi.” Virec giggled. “I have been nothing but honest with you. And to be honest, I can’t have one of Prello’s mutts running around unchecked. Are you prepared to become one with the Force, Sir Jedi?”

            “To use the vulgar parlance,” Meyric smiled. “Suck my balls.”

            “What a lovely epitaph!” Virec roared, and blaster bolts flew at Meyric from six directions. Meyric, without showing emotion, stepped back, dodging three, while using his lightsaber to deflect the remaining three bolts in Virec’s direction. The assassin raised his lightsaber, deflecting one bolt and dodging the other two, a brief panic on his otherwise calm face.

            More blasters fired! Meyric spun his blade, causing them to radiate out like a lethal blossom of energy, his hand raised to one assassin, using the Force to send out a wave of telekinetic energy, sending the assassin flying into the roof where he went limp. Meyric’s blade met Virec’s with a sharp SNAP! The two blades crackled as they repulsed each other.

            Meyric chided the dark one. “Who taught you to fight? A Camaasi? A Lurmen? Or do you just flail around until you hit something and call it fighting?”

            “Is talking all you Jedi ever do?” Virec retorted, his hand forming a claw, that launched a bolt of blue lightning in Meyric’s direction. The Jedi swung his lightsaber, which instead of catching the lightning, caused a BOOM that sent the bolt flying back at Virec, forcing him to block with his own blade.

            The guns resounded! Meyric deflected the bolts, scattering them about randomly. Finally, he reached out to the Force, running UP one of the crates, where a surprised assassin had no time to react as his head fell from his shoulders. His partner shot, and Meyric deflected, redirecting the shot back into the shooter’s face. “You call yourselves assassins?” The Jedi shook his head.

            Virec reached out, his hand telekinetically grabbing a massive crate, which, with all his might, physical and metaphysical, he threw at Meyric, who bellowed mightily and threw a punch into the air. The result was the collision of two powerful fronts of Force energy, and the crate itself imploded at both ends, spilling out vials that flew everywhere and shattered upon impact, leaving blue and orange dust everywhere.

            “Are you done yet?!” Meyric yelled.

            “That was just a warm-up!” Virec deactivated his lightsaber, and from his hands came two bolts of lightning. At the same time, Virec’s men fired three shots at him. The Jedi threw up his lightsaber, and…..

            He had never seen blaster bolts explode before! The lightning arced off his lightsaber, destroying and consuming the bolts as the whole mess flew everywhere, illuminating the warehouse. Meyric sensed the assassin’s across from him, and concentrated, sending a storm of ionized energy in their direction.

            He was rather surprised when a rush of heat came over him. So was Virec. The two Force-users threw up shields, as the thermal detonator one of Virec’s men was carrying went off, causing the blast! Soon the place was illuminated by the flickering flames, and at this point Meyric jumped down, facing Virec directly. “Hey, look on the bright side. That’s six mercs you no longer have to pay.”

            “What are you even here for, Jedi?” Virec growled.

            “I just want some answers.”

            “I have told you the truth. The ‘bomb plant’ is not our’s. We don’t know where Barin Trevina is. Are you satisfied?”

            “You did say I was too annoying to let live.”

            “I did not lie that time either.”

            “Honesty…. How very Jedi of you!” Meyric moved closer, testing the dark one. With an acrobatic spin, Virec switched on his saber and struck at the Jedi. Meyric deflected, spinning his blade in front of him.

            The blades fizzled, cracked and popped repeatedly as their energy beams collided, the two duelists not giving ground. Virec struck low, and Meyric slashed it back, almost sending it into Virec’s legs. The red blade came down overhead, only to bound off of Meyric’s swift swing, and the Jedi kicked Virec in the chest, sending him sprawling back.

            Virec, in full-rage mode, clawed his fingers into a tight sphere, Force-based lightning triggered from it, and launched, with all his willful might, the bolt at Meyric. The Jedi focused his defenses, and the lightsaber locked onto the lightning, barely holding it in place. Meyric then realized, in his horror, that Virec had pinned him down, charging at him with his red blade!

            Until, from out of nowhere, a blue blade activated itself, thrusting upward and severing the tip of the hilt, destroying the lightsaber. Virec didn’t even have time to think before Meyric thrusted him backwards, the dark one rolling out on the floor, coughing and sputtering curses. He groaned and stood. Eyeing two Force-sensitive beings before him. Beside Meyric was a young boy with dark red hair. Meyric could sense, to his hidden horror, a kind of Light Side purity about the boy.

            In the distance, the sound of Houks coming made everyone pause. “Well played, Jedi. Well played. We shall meet again, mark my words.” And the assassin vanished into the darkness, concealing his presence and darting amid the maze of crates.

            Meyric averted his presence as well, activating his haze. Standing next to him, his padawan also activated the haze as well. “Why must I always save your butt, Master?”

            “Because you’re too damn good at it. When did you get here?”

            “Mere hours ago. And then I sense a great darkness in this place, and here you are, causing havoc. I am not mad, Master, just disappointed in you.”

            “Not my fault they had a thermal detonator on them.” Meyric chuckled as they walked out of the warehouse, the Houks eyes washing off them, the two not even registering in their minds. They hid from repair droids and fire control droids that hovered into the burning warehouse.            

            “The ship is ready. Lady Prello can depart at any time.”

            “Did anyone recognize you?”

            “Nope. I’m a complete nobody, Master.” The redhead replied. “Were those men Sable Dawn?”

            “Yep.” Meyric replied. “Set a trap for me, too.”

            “That turned out well for them.” His padawan giggled.

            “I never said it was a GOOD trap.” Meyric replied. “Return to Prello at Zietta’s HQ. I’ll try to shadow Xan if I can get a trail.”

            “As you wish, Master.”

 

           

            As his naked body stirred to wakeful life, he glanced down from his lofty perch to see Perin standing at the little kitchen table, holding a bag. Calix yawned, stretching and scratching his flank. “Hey, you.”

            Perin climbed up, eagerly embracing the boy he loved dearly. “What’s wrong?” Calix asked, getting a weird sense that something was up.

            “I have a mission.” Perin replied. “A… client of mine. I’m gonna need your help.”

            “Perin, god dammit….”

            “There’s a lot of credits at stake here!” Perin stammered. “We could be set up very good for quite a while. I don’t know how much, but…. Let’s just say my client works for the Anjilliac Hutts.”

            “Perin, what the hell did you agree too?”

            “A Balosar by the name of Barin Trevina knows where a very expensive piece of jewelry is located. The…. Fel Star? Something. Works for Prello the Hutt, who wants it, and he’s got MONEY, Cal. Seriously, I need your help here.”

            “Why? What’s the snag?”

            “He needs some extra guns. I don’t know where we’re going exactly, but he needs someone to watch his back. And I’ve seen you fight. You could totally do it.”

            “Perin….. god dammit.” Calix sat up. “I have work….. Actually, I’m working on Ms. Prello’s ship….. and that’s a really weird coincidence.”

            “More like fate! Take the day off! We’ll find Prello’s star and make a shitload of credits. I’m sure your boss will understand!”

            “No. I’m still needed down there.”

            “You’re no fun!”

            “Look, I’ll try to get off early.” Calix promised. “Then we’ll go on your little treasure hunt. Promise.”

            “You better get off early.” Perin grabbed him, pinning him down, and locking lips with him. He was shocked, pleasantly, when Calix managed to roll him over, ending up on top of him, seizing control of his arms.

            “It’s time for a little revenge.” He whispered into the ear of the man below him, before chomping down on his earlobe. Perin went weak and limp, heartbeat going into overdrive, and his hands slid down Calix’s back. With great strength of lust, Calix grabbed Perin’s tank-top, shredding it in two, and biting, licking, sucking the flesh underneath, reflexively causing the legs of his lover to wrap themselves around his body. Out came the binder cuffs, and Perin found himself rolled onto his back as the cuffs were locked on. The first click snapped, and Calix bit down on Perin’s neck, who’s moan drowned out the sound of the second click.

            With a rough rollover, Calix attacked Perin’s pants, undoing the buttons and zippers, biting on the cloth that covered his crotch, and making Perin cry out in ecstasy. Drool-lined teeth marks followed the contours of his member, each one bringing out all the moans Perin thought he’d kept hidden within himself. His clothes fell to his knees, as Calix took his member between his lips, enveloping it in a warm, wet, sensual embrace.

            “Ooooohhhhhhh.” His eyes shut themselves, blinding him willingly, and he felt the absence of Calix’s mouth immediately, the cold air chilling his soaked cock. Calix took his own biological sword and, grabbing Perin by the hair, directed his head to accept the inevitable impalement.

            Which, of course, Perin eagerly accepted, his tongue lapping up the little drop of sweet syrup on the tip. He could feel the steel-fingered grip on his head, holding him totally immobile as Calix thrust his lips, driving the thing deeper into his throat, with Perin tightening around it, using his lips to squeeze it, and his somersaulting tongue to try and wrap the cock he was so hungry for.

            How long had they kept this up? Was it minutes? Hours? Days? It was as if time, sharing in their blissful lovemaking, had forgotten all about them. And it was when Calix pulled back, that the climax of their little story came forth. Calix exploded, but Perin bit down on his now-incredibly sensitive body part, holding him steady, so as to not miss a drop! Calix cringed, groaning happily, almost yanking Perin’s hair from his head, unto which his face met with the blond’s forehead, seemingly trying to bury itself into it. Satisfied, Perin released Calix, and the unbound one fell backwards, heaving heavily, sucking in air, while Perin swallowed all he could.

            It was good that he did, so Calix’s body was upon him once more, pinning him down and invading his mouth with his tongue. Calix pressed his hand against Perin’s mouth, sliding down to worship his captive lover’s chest with blossoming zeal. The hand slid down, until two fingers slid between Perin’s lips, him sucking them hard, not allowing for their release….. it was in vain, for Calix escaped, with his hands and arms snaking around his lover. Perin glanced up, and there was a sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes, a protective, devoted gaze that both paralyzed him in a strange bliss, he felt something shift in reality at that moment; all fear seemed to abandon him, and he felt as if his soul warmed by a hearth fire.

            “I thought you wanted revenge?”

            “I couldn’t hurt you if my life depended on it.” Calix’s lips locked onto Perin’s neck. “And I’ll kill anyone that tries to hurt you.”

            “Cal, cut the knight in shining armor routine. It’s cute, but….. corny as hell. I’m a big boy….” Although he spoke condescendingly, his eyes remained locked onto the fiery galaxy of stars twinkling in his lover’s gaze.

            “I don’t think you understand.” Calix brushed his hair. “You’re my light, Perr. You’re the reason I get up in the morning, work my ass to the bone, and come home. You’re my light in this glorified shithole, Perin. You give me a reason to keep going, day to day, year to year. You’re my whole kingdom, and I’ll die a thousand times before I let anyone harm you in any way.”

            Perin’s eyes watered. And there was nothing he could add to that, only to launch himself up, and furiously return the kisses to their rightful owner. Those eyes were nothing but truth.

            “Do you mean it? Everything?” Perin asked, staring at the ceiling.

            “Every single word.”

 

 

            Calix trotted through the Souk, trying not to run too fast to attract the Houk guards’ attention, but fast enough to not be walking to work, in which he was very late. He cringed as the slaves on the auction block wailed as their love was separated. But he pushed on, thoughts of Perin in his mind even as he pondered a way to explain to Puzel his tardiness. “Well, he did say he likes me best.” He spoke to himself. “Time to test that out, haha!”

            “You’re late.” Puzel glared. “Are you hurt? Did someone mug you?”

            “What? No, no. Not at all.” Calix stopped, confused. “Sorry about that, I have no excuse today, sorry Sir.”

            “Ciel, I don’t give a damn.” Puzel snorted, turning to his datapad. “Just get on there and get Lady Prello’s-”

            KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            “WHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” The Duros cried out. Smoke blasted over the docks of the vessel’s hangar, with a massive fire burning in the center, where the ship had once been. It had been gutted, with parts and shrapnel fluttering from the ventral cargo door, as well as the entire topside of the ship.

            “PUZEL!” Calix screamed. “PUZEL ARE YOU OKAY?!”

            “FUCKTHISSHITI’MFINE!” The Duros roared in anger. “MY SHIP! MY PROJECT!” A string of profanities followed, as Puzel stumbled through the synthetic black mist, but Calix paid him no heed. He felt something clawing at him metaphysically, a feeling that something terrible was close. Very close. Something dark and close, and it send a glacial shiver down his spine.

            He heard a familiar humming sound with a slight metallic shriek as a red, sword-blade of light issued forth, along with a robed, hooded figure that slowly emerged from the darkness. With his face veiled, Calix assumed it was human; but he could make out nothing clear about the species of the thing in front of him.

            “Hello? Who’re you?”

            The being stopped, and the red blade of light slowly raised itself up, and the entity gripped the hilt in both hands.

            “Who are you? What do you want?” Calix felt a sting of fear in his heart, as he tried to think of a way out. Or possibly a way to fight back…..

            The figure laughed, something deep and hoarse. “I am what Gods fear.”

 

           

            Hassamir unlocked the electronic keypad, entering into the cramped apartment. He leaned his head down, shoulders hunched. He pulled out his hammock, stringing it from the wall to the other side, where he could finally stretch himself out again. He spotted Perin, his naked back sleeping in the narrow space on top of where the Refresher unit was installed. The boy rolled over.

            “Hass?” Perin blinked, and then leaned up. “You look like hell.”

            “I’ve had a very strange night.” Hass replied. “I’d…. just like to sleep now.”

            “No problem. I need sleep too.” Perin yawned. “Is everything okay?”

            “Yeah, yeah, everything is totally fine.” Hassamir collapsed into the hammock, not bothering to strip. He kept his small bag close.

            “I’m glad you’re home. I was really worried, Hass. I hate it when you venture into the Nest.”

            “It’s no big deal. Nobody wants to mess with a proud Togorian warrior.” Hassamir smiled, looking only at the ceiling. He opened the bag, looking down at the bottle of chloroform and the rag wadded up around it. He looked up, turning his head and straining his neck, trying to see if Perin was watching.

            He wasn’t.

            The Togorian closed the bag, and felt his eyes water up. He hated himself, but it had to be done.

 

 

            As a red sword-blade came cascading down, Calix felt himself spin, and heard the frightful clash of swords! He spun again, seeing a redheaded young man with a blue lightsaber locked in a duel with the dark one.

            “Formidable, Jedi!” The being congratulated. “I didn’t even sense your arrival.”

            “The Dark Side leads only to blindness.”

            “Blessed are the blind.” The figure retorted. “For they see the true power of the Dark Side.”

            “Pitiful are the blind, for they cannot see the fall ahead of them.” The Jedi grinned and deactivated his lightsaber, stepping out of the way. The dark lightsaber-wielder fell forward, his blade stabbing into the steel, and he had no time to react as the boy hurled him several dozen feet away, off the docks and into the rocky space of Fische’s Cove.

            “Run!” The Jedi commanded Calix, who obeyed, fleeing as fast as possible. The Jedi felt a surge in the Force, and the lightsaber stabbed into the steel shot from it, attracted back to the hand of it’s wielder.

            “DIE, JEDI SCUM!” The being swung from a-high, only to be met with a saber lock by the Jedi. Furious, the dark one withdrew and struck again and again, only to be deflected time and again. It was a clash happening in seconds; One clumsy and furious, and the other a dancer gracefully moving to a tune only he and the Force could hear.

            The dark one pulled back, both to breathe and to analyze his opponent. The light side user did not shift his gaze from his opponent at all. “You haven’t struck at me once in this little dance, Jedi. You can’t hold me off forever.”

            “You’re cute.” The Jedi smiled. “Thinking I’m just here to fight you.”

            “What?” But the Jedi deactivated his lightsaber and faded into the smoke. The dark one then realized his foolish error, as a dozen Houks wielding various large weapons spotted him and attacked. Realizing his lack of foresight, the dark one stomped his foot, channeling the Force into a shockwave that sent the Houks flying in all directions!

            “Raaaawwwww!!!” One of the lucky, still-standing Houks charged at him with a gravity hammer. And the entity returned the favor tenfold.

 

 

            Tears of regret rolled down his furry cheek as Hassamir held the rag in his paw. He had slowly been inching towards the sleeping boy. Even as he did so, the thoughts of the rich rewards ahead were the only thing on his mind. Tempting, they were. Powerful, they were. Irresistible, they were.

            One paw forward.

            Perin rolled over, but did not open his eyes. The vision of innocence struck Hassamir like a thunderbolt, tugging at his sympathies for the boy.

            One paw forward.

            He could not do this! Perin was the one that gave him a place to sleep. Calix had wanted nothing to do with him! Perin was the kind one!

            One paw forward.

            But Yuelo would grant his every desire. No more fighting, just whores and death sticks and a large palace all his own. Not this cramped little piss-hole in the wall of the comet.

            One paw forward.

            And yet, Perin did not deserve a fate in chains. He knew this. He struggled internally against the visions of suffering. Why must it be Perin? Why not that fucker, Calix? He kept asking himself this question. And it filled him with anger. Sweet, familiar anger.

            One paw forward.

            He would have to hurt Perin in order to hurt Calix. It was the only way. Calix deserved every ounce of his hatred, but the boy was impervious save through this route. It was the only way.

            One paw forward, rag reached out-

            The door flew open and Calix burst through. He saw the tiger man almost upon Perin, reaching for him. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!!” This caused Hassamir to scream and topple over, scramble towards the kitchen portion of the little apartment.

            “Cal?” Perin sat up.

            “Hass…. What the hell was that?!”

            “Oh, nothing.” Hassamir tried to deflect.

            “Hass, I don’t care. Just don’t stay here. I have a bad feeling about this. Perin, suit up. We’ve gotta go.” Calix bounded up the ladder, digging through their storage under the mattress, pulling out a blaster pistol, and a ruby necklace on a chain (a family keepsake), putting it around his neck.

            “What’s going on?” Hass asked.

            “A dark Jedi just tried to kill me.”

            “WHAT?” Perin exclaimed.

            “And Prello’s ship exploded. Somebody planted some high-grade explosives in it, and if I hadn’t been late……”

            “Oh gods!” Perin gasped. “Cal are you okay? Why? Why was he after you?”

            “Fuck if I know! But ever since you and that Barin Trevina guy were talking, weird shit has happened. So, Perin, we’re gonna go meet him and get some fucking answers.” Calix turned to the Togorian. “I’ll deal with you later. I don’t know what the fuck you were doing, but if you take anything from this house, I force-feed you a bowl of your own guts.”

            “Calix!” Perin scolded. “Hass, you should come with us.”

            “NO.” Calix boomed. “Go find another place to crash tonight. This house is possibly not safe.” Calix turned to Perin as his strawberry blond light at the end of the tunnel slid into a pair of pants. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Looks like you got your wish.”


End file.
